Naruto, Kyubi y las 2 Diosas
by diegocristo705
Summary: Al finalizar la 4 Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Naruto es visitado por 2 diosas. Las cuales le entregan al rubio 2 regalos. Esto causa la envidia de Kyubi. Ella estaba primero que ellas y no permitiría que ese par, le quitaran a su rubio. NarutoxFemkyubi
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

Naruto encontró finalmente a Madara, después de perseguirle casi todo el día. Obito estaba muerto, Akatsuki exterminado. Solo faltaba él.

— ¡Es el fin Madara! —le dijo Naruto, mientras formaba un Rasengan en su mano.

—Tienes razón—dijo Madara, mientras sacaba su abanico de guerra.

Ambos poderes chocaron.

Madara perdió la cabeza (Literalmente). Madara había sido derrotado, todos los amigos y maestros de Naruto, junto a los Kages llegaron al lugar donde estaba el rubio. Naruto cayó desmayado. Lo llevaron a una de las carpas médicas.

Al estar inconsciente se encontró con Kyubi (A quien llamare Ritsuko): Una joven de cabello rojo, ojos azules y un Kimono negro.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko—Hay alguien que desea conocerte—dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa sincera. Desde detrás de la pelirroja, aparecieron 2 mujeres. —Ellas son las diosas: Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu.

—Naruto-Kun—hablo Amaterasu: cabello rubio y vestía un Kimono naranja—Deseo entregarte esto—dijo mostrando una Katana: el mango era dorado y la hoja plateada, tenía el Kanji del nombre de la diosa del Sol. La Katana se transformó en un Tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho del rubio. —Es una espada realmente veloz.

—Naruto-Kun—hablo Tsukuyomi: cabello plateado y vestía un traje de batalla blanco—Deseo entregarte esto—dijo mostrando una Katana: el mango negro y la hoja de acero—Esta Katana, no es como la que te entrego Amaterasu. La hoja de esta Katana, está hecha para alargarse y cortar a cualquier enemigo, su longitud es infinita. —La Katana se transformó en un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

—Tengo que aprender a controlarlas. Amaterasu: Velocidad, Tsukuyomi: Longitud implacable —dijo el rubio pensativo.

—Naruto-Kun —hablo Ritsuko—Al parecer, ahora tendré que compartirte con Tsukuyomi y con Amaterasu—Naruto trago saliva. Pues, antes tenía que soportar los celos de Ritsuko hacia Sakura, ahora tendría que soportar sus celos hacia Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi. —Deseo entregarte esto—dijo entregándole una tercera Katana—Se llama Yamato: Es la Katana más veloz tanto del mundo humano como del mundo demoniaco, puedes sellar cualquier espíritu maligno dentro de ella y este espíritu será atormentado por el resto de la eternidad. También puedes atormentar un alma humana, solo con cortar a una persona.

—Denme un segundo. Las 3 Katanas: Amaterasu…—dijo Naruto empezando a enumerar las 3 Katanas, pero Ritsuko lo detuvo.

— ¿¡Porque ella de primera!? —Pregunto Ritsuko molesta y celosa.

—Pues—dijo el rubio un tanto molesto con la actitud de Ritsuko—Katana Yamato: Enjuiciamiento, Katana Amaterasu: Velocidad y Katana Tsukuyomi: Longitud.

Naruto salió de su subconsciente. Y vio a Ino y Sakura frente a él.

—Naruto—Pregunto Sakura— ¿Qué son esos 3 Kanjis en tus brazos? —Naruto se miró mejor los antebrazos: En el derecho tenia los Kanjis de Amaterasu y Yamato; y en el Izquierdo el Kanji de Tsukuyomi.

—Obsequios. Estuve muerto por algunos minutos—dijo Naruto. Sakura e Ino se quedaron sin habla.

Luego de que la guerra terminara. Todos volvieron a sus respectivas aldeas.

Kakashi, Azuma y Kurenai organizaron una fiesta para los Héroes de Guerra y Sasuke volvió a Konoha como un héroe.

Todos hablaban sobre lo acontecido y de la paz que ahora se formaría gracias a la muerte de Madara y Obito. El único que no hablaba era Naruto, quien miraba la luna.

—Oye, Dobe—dijo Sasuke. Naruto lo miro de reojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Naruto.

— ¿Por qué estás tan cayado? —Pregunto Sasuke.

—Por nada en especial. Solo recordaba algo—dijo Naruto, mientras con su mano derecha, tocaba su antebrazo izquierdo—Adiós chicos. —Naruto desapareció en el aire. Sasuke decidió seguirlo para saber que le pasaba.

Lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento. Le vio subirse la manga izquierda de su chaqueta.

—Tsukuyomi—dijo Naruto. La Katana plateada apareció en mano del Rubio. Naruto escuchaba a Tsukuyomi hablarle.

—_**Fija un objetivo y corta el aire.**_ _**—**_dijo Tsukuyomi. Naruto miro un árbol lejano, y lanzo un corte con todas sus fuerzas, la hoja de la Katana se alargó y corto el árbol. El árbol se vino abajo. —_**Muy bien Naruto-Kun. Ahora, para que tenga una mayor fuerza, nombra a la Katana y manda el corte.**_ _**—**_ ¡Tsukuyomi! —Naruto se dio media vuelta y corta el árbol donde estaba Sasuke, el Uchiha salió de su escondite.

—Wow. Dobe, eso fue sorprendente ¿Dónde conseguiste esa Katana? —Pregunto Sasuke. La Katana desapareció y volvió al tatuaje.__

—No puedo decírtelo. Jure que jamás hablaría sobre las Katanas—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Las Katanas? ¿Significa que tienes más de una? —Pregunto Sasuke. Naruto asintió.

¿Cuántas Katanas tendría Naruto? ¿Por qué esa Katana tenía el mismo nombre que la técnica de su Mangekyou Sharingan? ¿Cómo era que esa Katana se alargaba?

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade llamo al equipo 7 para una misión, Rango S.

—Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Su misión es asesinar a Kabuto. Dicen que está en el País del Té. Encuéntrenlo y mátenlo—dijo Tsunade. Los 4 salieron a su misión.

Encontraron a Kabuto, rodeado por sus resurrectos.

—Yo me hare cargo—dice Naruto, mientras mostraba los 2 tatuajes en su brazo derecho. —_ ¿Cuál será mejor usar? Amaterasu es veloz, pero quizás la Yamato lo sea más. Además, la Yamato se servirá para atormentar a Kabuto—_Pensó Naruto. Luego sonrió—Katana Yamato—El Kanji comenzó a brillar y luego la Katana apareció en la mano de Naruto. El poder que despedía esa Katana era sorprendente.

—_**Buena elección, mi Naruto-Kun—**_dijo Ritsuko feliz, de que Naruto hubiera elegido la Yamato.

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Amaterasu, luego le pregunto_**— ¿No vez el Solazo que está haciendo? ¡Usa mi Katana!**_

Naruto no hiso caso de los celos de la diosa del fuego, enfrento a los resurrectos acabando con ellos con una gran destreza y velocidad, gracias a la Yamato.

—Yamato: La Katana más veloz del mundo humano y el mundo demoniaco por igual—dijo Naruto. Mientras se veía rodeado por más resurrectos, cortando el aire logro una gran ráfaga de viento, que acabo con los resurrectos de Kabuto. Naruto guardo la Katana en su brazo y saco la Amaterasu para iluminar la entrada en la cueva. El equipo 7 entro en la cueva, todos seguían sorprendidos por la velocidad de Naruto al manejar la Katana Yamato.

— _¿Por qué el Dobe tiene 3 Katanas? ¿¡Porque no las tengo yo!? Yo soy un Uchiha soy superior a él_—Pensaba Sasuke con celos.

Kabuto, se encontraba concentrado en sus experimentos. Pero, no estaba ciego, puso una trampa que impediría a cualquier enemigo alcanzarlo.

Sakura pido la trampa y un muro de piedra, amenazaba con aplastar al equipo 7.

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke. Sakura se dio cuenta de que había pisado la trampa de Kabuto. Naruto comenzó a concentrarse.

— ¡Tsukuyomi! —dijo Naruto.

— _**¡Usa mi Katana, Naruto-Kun!**_ —le reclamo Amaterasu, completamente molesta por ser (según ella) ignorada por el rubio.

— _**¿Y cómo deseas que la use, Amaterasu-Chan?**_ _**—**_Pregunto el rubio, causándole un sonrojo a la diosa—_**Estamos en una cueva y lo que menos deseo es quemar a mis compañeros, además. Puedo estirar la Katana Tsukuyomi y matar a Kabuto desde aquí.**_ —La Katana Tsukuyomi se estiro por en medio de la trampa que aún no se cerraba. La Katana atravesó el estómago de Kabuto y Naruto jaló la Katana, atrayendo a Kabuto a su propia trampa que amenazaba con aplastarlo. Los 4 Shinobis salieron de la cueva, antes de que las paredes se cerraran, lo último que escucharon, fueron los gritos de Kabuto mientras era aplastado por su propia trampa.

El equipo 7 volvió a Konoha y dio el mensaje a Tsunade, sobre la muerte de Kabuto. Naruto mostro sus 3 Katanas y dijo para que servían cada una, pero fuera de eso, el rubio no deseo dar más explicaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenece: Makoto (Nueva Villana) **

La muerte de Kabuto, no significaba el final de la guerra.

Los ninjas jamás encontrarían la paz. Ellos eran guerreros, así habían sido criados. Habían sido criados para ser asesinos.

Naruto iba caminando hacia su casa, ya había anochecido. Una hermosa luna menguante se encontraba sobre Naruto, a medio camino hacia su casa se encontró con Sasuke, quien le miraba con una mezcla de ira y celos. A Naruto poco le importaba lo que pensara el Uchiha así que lo ignoro. Y siguió de largo.

Sasuke saco su Katana y se dispuso a atacar al rubio.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! —gritaron al unísono sus 3 novias. Naruto pensó rápido.

—_Amaterasu, diosa del Sol…_—pensó, luego dijo en voz alta— ¡Tsukuyomi!—La Katana de mango negro apareció en la mano del rubio. Y choco con la Katana de Sasuke.

— _**¿¡Que le pasa a ese buscapleitos!?**___—Preguntaron indignadas. Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu. A lo cual Ritsuko se apresuró a contestar.

—Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y posee la Maldición del Odio; a diferencia de Naruto que posee la Voluntad del Fuego—dijo Ritsuko.

—_**Ahora lo recuerdo**_—dijo Tsukuyomi pensativa—_**Los 2 hijos de Rikudo Sanín. El mayor nació con los ojos Sharingan y con la Maldición del Odio: Fue el primer Uchiha; El menor, nació con una gran resistencia física y con la Voluntad del Fuego: Fue el primer Senju.**_

—_Chicas_—dijo Naruto, comunicándose telepaticante con sus compañeras; mientras respondía a los ataques de Sasuke. —_ ¿Les importaría ayudarme a pensar en cómo quitarme a este idiota de encima sin matarlo?_

—_**Tienes mi Katana en tus manos Naruto-Kun**_—dice Tsukuyomi. Naruto se fijó en Sasuke, tomando distancia e invocando el nombre de la diosa de la luna, golpeo a Sasuke en repetidas ocasiones como si tuviera un látigo en sus manos, un látigo con un filo sorprendente.

—Mangekyou Sharingan: ¡Tsukuyomi! —dijo Sasuke. La tecnica estaba por surtir efecto, pero fue adsorbida por la Katana de Naruto— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo es posible que el Tsukuyomi no haya surtido efecto?! ¡¿Cómo escapaste de mi Genjutsu?! —Pregunto Sasuke indignado.

—_**Naruto-Kun. Escúchame atentamente y realiza este Genjutsu: Pájaro, Jabalí, Dragón, Buey—**_dijo Tsukuyomi.

Naruto guardo su Katana y en segundos realizo el Jutsu ordenado por la diosa. Sus ojos cambiaron de azules a Purpura. Había activado algo muy parecido a la tecnica Tsukuyomi, del Mangekyou Sharingan. (Cortesía de la diosa de la Luna)

_**Sasuke ahora se encontraba en un mundo en blanco y negro. Él estaba sentado en una silla mecedora, atado de brazos de la silla. Frente a él se encontraba Naruto con una Hoz en una mano y un Kunai en la otra, desde detrás de Naruto aparecieron 3 mujeres. **_

—_**Anda Naruto-Kun hazlo—le alentó una de las mujeres (Ritsuko), Naruto tomo un Kunai en su mano y comenzó a pasearlo por entre sus dedos. Sasuke lo miraba atemorizado e intento librarse del Tsukuyomi, obra del rubio. Tomo el Kunai y lo paso, delicadamente por el antebrazo del Uchiha, escribiendo la palabra. Sasuke intentó gritar, pero se escuchó como el zumbido de miles de moscas. **_

—_**Naruto-Kun—dijo otra de las mujeres (Amaterasu)**____**—Entrégaselo, antes de que comience a convulsionarse—Sasuke empezó a convulsionarse como lo dijo la mujer y comenzó a sentir un dolor indescriptible en el estómago, Naruto le quito una de las amarras de un brazo y le entrego el Kunai con el cual, Sasuke, desesperado por dejar de sentir ese dolor se auto mutiló.**_

Al final, Amaterasu le dijo a Naruto que ya era suficiente. Naruto asintió y dejaron a Sasuke libre del Genjutsu.

Sasuke vio que solo había sido un Genjutsu. Y aun así, estaba sudando. Como si hubiera sufrido de una pesadilla sumamente perturbador.

Naruto fue a su casa a dormir. Cerró sus ojos, sin decirles nada a sus 3 novias.

**Subconsciente de Naruto**

Apareció en una Mansión, había nieve por todas partes y el cielo era blanco. Se acercó a la Mansión. En el interior se encontraban: Ritsuko, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu.

—**Tsukuyomi**—le dijo Ritsuko, preocupada. A lo cual la diosa respondió con una sonrisa. —**Creo que te pasaste con ese Genjutsu.**

—**El mundo en sí, que ustedes vieron, lo creo Naruto**—dice Tsukuyomi. —**Él también creo el suicidio de Sasuke.**

— **¿En serio?** —Pregunto Ritsuko sin creérselo— **¿Él creo esa visión?**

—Hola Chicas—dijo Naruto sonriente.

—**Naruto-Kun**—dijeron Ritsuko y Amaterasu al tiempo, sin dejar de mirarlo, el rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso— **¿Te creaste esa tortura?**

—De hecho, me inspire en una película llamada "Engendrado" de un director llamado Edmund Elías Merhige—dijo Naruto—Creo que lo hice muy apegado a la película. —Naruto prosiguió a contarles a las 3 sobre que trataba la película. Realmente ese director podía ser perturbador.

Luego de la charla. Los 4 se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas.

Pero, la charla se vio interrumpida cuando alguien toco el timbre, cuando Naruto despertó, el sello que mantenía a Ritsuko dentro de él comenzó a brillar y también lo hicieron los sellos de las 2 diosas que tenía en sus brazos. De los 3 sellos, aparecieron ellas 3, estaban desnudas.

Naruto creo un Clon de Sombras.

—Consígueles ropa ¿Quieres? —ordeno Naruto. El clon asintió y fue a cumplir su misión. El clon volvió al poco tiempo con las ropas de Ritsuko, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi.

Las 3 despertaron y no tenían como explicarle al rubio porque estaban fuera. Las 3 se vistieron y consiguieron volver a sus respectivos sellos. Naruto no estaba convencido, así que ordeno que una por una, salieran las 3 Katanas. Todo parecía estar en orden. Raro, pero estaba en orden.

—_Ritsuko-chan, me dio una linda vista esta mañana_—Pensó el rubio mientras entrenaba con la Yamato, sin recordar que Ritsuko podía escucharlo. Naruto preparaba un ataque con la Yamato: Cargaba la Yamato de Chacra demoniaco y lo soltaba con un corte al aire.

—_**Quizás esto deberíamos de repetirlo**_—dijo la pelirroja—_** ¿Te apetece Naruto-Kun?**_ _**—**_Naruto fallo por la voz de Ritsuko y el corte de Chacra salió hacia otro lugar.

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Amaterasu al ver el humo salir del lugar donde había ido a parar el corte—_**Creo que deberíamos de irnos—**_Naruto nervioso, guardo la Yamato y desapareció.

Naruto llego a la Mansión de la Hokage, todos los ex novatos, estaban allí reunidos con Tsunade.

—Hola a todos—dijo Tsunade—La razón por la cual se les ha llamado, es para hablarles de un examen especial que se ha preparado para ustedes, para pasar al grado Jounin. —Todos los 9 ex novatos, estaban sorprendidos ¿Exámenes Jounin?

—_**No me sorprende**_—dijo Ritsuko—_**Si las 3 apoyamos a Naruto-Kun, podremos pasar este examen.**_

—Los exámenes se realizaran en 2 etapas: 1° Etapa de Supervivencia solitaria y 2° Etapa de peleas—dijo Tsunade

—_Voy a superarlos a todos ellos_—Pensó Sasuke.

— _¿Qué?_ —Pensó Hinata— _¿Esto será igual que con los exámenes Chunnin?_

—_No les basto con el ataque de Orochimaru durante los exámenes Chunnin cuando éramos más jóvenes. ¿No entienden que puede ocurrir algo similar?_ —Pensó Sakura

—_No me sorprendería que algún enemigo se apareciera en Konoha, mientras que se realiza la 2° Etapa, es de esperarse. Solo espero que Tsunade-sama esté consciente de esto_—Pensó Kiba.

_**Los Exámenes Jounin estaban por comenzar. La 1° Etapa será lo peor que hayan tenido que soportar los Héroes de la guerra.**_


	3. Nuevo Enemigo

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenece: Makoto (Nueva Villana)**

—_Exámenes Jounin. Supervivencia solitaria—_pensaba Kiba.

—_Supervivencia solitaria—_Pensaba Shikamaru, era obvio para todos lo que eso significaba. Sobrevivir en algún ambiente inhóspito.

—La 1° Etapa se realizara mañana. Todos deben de estar presentes en el Bosque de la Muerte—dijo Tsunade.

— **¿De nuevo van a enviarlos a ese bosque, después del incidente con Orochimaru?**—pregunto Ritsuko.

Todos salieron de la mansión del Hokage.

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Amaterasu Telepáticamente—_**Creo que deberías de empacar algunas cosas.**_

—_Me leíste la mente Amaterasu-chan. Yo pensaba en eso mismo_—dijo Naruto telepáticamente.

Naruto llego a su casa y empaco una carpa, ropa, comida entre otras cosas.

Sasuke, al llegar a su casa, decidió empacar ropa. Sin pensar en la comida ni en un refugio.

Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería llevar comida, un par de mudas de ropa y una carpa.

Kiba, sin pensar en él, empaco las cosas para Akamaru y un par de mudas de ropa.

Lee, se dijo a si mismo que solo necesitaría un refugio y el resto lo encontraría en el bosque.

Hinata, empaco comida, ropa e instrumentos de cacería.

Shino, empaco comida, una carpa y ropa.

Neji, busco una carpa y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Tenten, empaco sus armas y alimentos.

Ino, tomo algunas mudas de ropa y comida enlatada.

Sai, tomo su Katana, su ropa y una tienda.

Chouji, tomo mucha comida y ropa.

Todos estaban listos para el Examen de Supervivencia. Todos sin excepción se presentaron en la puerta #33 del Bosque de la Muerte.

Ante ellos, estaba Anko, a todos les recordó la 2° etapa de los exámenes Chunnin. Sasuke, instintivamente, se tocó el hombro izquierdo. Sakura lo miro preocupada y lo entendió, la situación le recordaba su 1° encuentro con Orochimaru.

Recuerdo

—_Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke mientras realizaba un sello con sus manos, Si sobrevives este examen ven a buscarme— le dijo Orochimaru mientras estiraba su cuello dándole una mordida en su hombro._

Fin del Recuerdo

—Escúchenme todos atentamente. Pasaran una semana entera en este boque y tendrán que sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Pueden hacer CUALQUIER COSA. Con tal de sobrevivir ¿entendido? —pregunto Anko. Todos asintieron.

Todos entraron al bosque y se pusieron en marcha para sobrevivir.

Los que habían llevado carpas las alzaron, los que habían llevado alimentos, buscaron refugios y los pusieron ante ellos. Los que pensaban que podían sobrevivir por si mismos con lo que les diera el bosque… estaban perdidos. Puesto que muchos de los alimentos del bosque no eran comestibles pata humanos, pero si para los animales del bosque.

Naruto se acercó lo más que pudo al edificio que había en medio del Bosque de la Muerte y allí alzo su campamento. Ritsuko, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi salieron de sus sellos, para convivir con Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsukuyomi como elevada, Ritsuko, Naruto y Amaterasu voltearon a mirarla—Es posible que Sasuke busque vengarse por lo del otro día.

—Que lo intente—dijo Naruto, despreocupado. Ellas 3 voltearon a mirarlo—Tengo los alrededores llenos de trampas ¿Recuerdan los cables de micro filamento que insistí en traer? —las 3 asintieron. —Este campamento, está cubierto por algo así como una telaraña hecha con los cables de micro filamentos. Si alguien intenta venir hasta aquí y atacarme en una batalla de Taijutsu, se cortara con ellos.

—Creo que puedo mejorarlo—dijo Amaterasu, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. Alrededor de la telaraña, apareció la tecnica de llamas negras y luego desapareció, dejando detrás de él, 3 círculos concéntricos negros. —Si alguien toca cualquiera de esos 3 círculos, se quemara.

Kiba, salió en busca de algo de comer y mato a un ciempiés gigante, lo corto y lo asó. Eso sería alimento para los próximos días.

Chouji, encontró una cueva y allí se instaló mientras habría una bolsa de papas.

Cerca de la cueva donde Kiba se había instalado, parada en un gran árbol. Se encontraba una persona que vestía un traje ejecutivo de color gris. Las manos y el rostro de la persona eran completamente pálidos, su cabello era azul y recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran verdes.

—_Ese es Kiba Inuzuka_—susurro la persona. —_Pero me necesitan en otro lugar_. — La persona desapareció.

Sasuke estaba cerca de una cascada, seguía pensado en el enfrentamiento que había tenido la noche anterior con Naruto. Donde el rubio y esas 3 mujeres lo habían torturado, Sasuke no era tonto, eso había sido un Tsukuyomi, ¿Pero cómo había podido Naruto realizar una tecnica exclusiva del Mangekyou Sharingan? ¿Tenían sus Katanas algo que ver en todo eso?

La misma persona, que estaba vigilando a Kiba, apareció en un árbol y desde allí podía ver a Sasuke. Sus ojos, actuaban como un telescopio.

—_Hola, Sasuke-Kun. Muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara. Y cuando eso pase, te juro que me entregaras tu Sharingan_—se dijo a sí misma la persona de gris.

—El que esta subido en ese árbol, que baje ahora mismo—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y sacando su Katana. La persona vestida de gris no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

— ¡Esa es una excelente declaración de guerra, Uchiha Sasuke!—dijo la persona mientras comenzaba a reírse (Risa de Light Yagami latino) Sasuke miro a la persona ante él. Una persona vestida de ejecutivo de color gris, cabello azul y ojos verdes, completamente Pálido. Sasuke no pudo evitar templar y recordar a Orochimaru. —Se lo que piensas, Uchiha Sasuke, pero yo no soy Orochimaru—Al saber esto. Sasuke ataco a la persona con su Katana, pero la persona agarro la Katana con 2 dedos. —Vaya… que apresurado. Pero aun así, te necesito vivo—dijo la persona quien le pego una patada en el estómago a Sasuke, asiéndole soltar su Katana. La persona lanzo la Katana lejos y prosiguió a pegarle patadas a Sasuke. Sasuke no podía defenderse, esta persona era muy veloz para él.

Sasuke estaba a la defensiva, pero esta persona ni siquiera le dejaba de pegar así que no podía contratacar. Si las cosas seguían así, quizás Sasuke jamás alcanzaría a terminar este examen.

Kakashi pasaba cerca del lugar y vio a esa persona misteriosa pateando a su alumno una y otra vez, así que decidió ayudarlo, Kakashi se acercó a la persona. Esta persona temo a Kakashi por la nuca, mientras que poco a poco iba apretando. Luego al darse cuenta de que Kakashi quería defender a su alumno, la persona tomo a Kakashi del cuello y lo lanzo hacia Sasuke.

—Dile a tu alumno. Que algún día, conseguiré su Mangekyou Sharingan—dijo la persona.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Kakashi— ¿Quién eres?

—No tengo nombre, pero me llaman Makoto—dijo Makoto antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke estaba inconsciente, así que Kakashi decidió tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a la clínica, al llegar. Tsunade miro a Kakashi fijamente a los ojos.

—Kakashi—dijo Tsunade. Kakashi no entendía que le pasaba a Tsunade, pues se veía molesta —Kakashi, te das cuenta de que al ayudar a Sasuke a llegar hasta aquí, automáticamente lo has descalificado de la 1° etapa del examen.

—Espere Hokage-sama. Sasuke estaba siendo atacado por una Kunoichi —dijo Kakashi. Tsunade seguía con sus manos en su cintura.

—Dije que ellos podían hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir—dijo Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama, esa persona no pertenecía a Konoha y estoy seguro de que no vino para participar del examen Jounin—dijo Kakashi. Tsunade abrió sus ojos sorprendida. —Era una mujer: Pálida, ojos grises, cabello azul y vestía un traje ejecutivo gris.

—Interesante—Tsunade le pidió una descripción del rostro de la mujer y su nombre. Mientras que la dibujaba.

—Ella dijo que no tenía nombre pero que la llamaban Makoto—dijo Kakashi.

—Ambus—dijo Tsunade. Ella les entrego a todos los Ambus una copia del rostro de la mujer y ordeno una búsqueda.

Sakura, estando en su carpa, sintió de repente como si Sasuke estuviera en problemas, primero pensó en irlo a buscar. Pero una voz en su cabeza la detuvo. Aun preocupada, se acostó a dormir.

—_Espero que estés bien, Sasuke-Kun—_pensó Sakura.

Hinata, estaba comiendo una ave que cazo y miro hacia los árboles, mientras pensaba en como seria la 2° Etapa. Vio la sombra de una persona pasar por en medio de los árboles. Antes de perder la sombra de vista por completo activo su Byakugan. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar donde había visto a esa persona.

Recuerdo

_Cuando Hinata era más pequeña, presencio una pelea de su padre Hiashi y su tío Hizashi contra un Ninja que ella no pudo reconocer como Shinobi o Kunoichi. Pero que tenía un Jutsu, que transformaba sus manos en garras y que le arranco de un solo golpe un brazo a su tío Hizashi. _

Fin del Recuerdo

—_Es… es… —_Hinata se desmayó dela impresión.

Sasuke y Hinata despertaron en la enfermería.

Ambos se miraron, no necesitaban palabras para decir que ambos había visto/peleado con la misma persona.

Makoto. ¿Realmente deseaba el Sharingan? ¿Solo por eso se dejó al descubierto? ¿Solo para luchar contra Sasuke Uchiha?


	4. Primera Etapa del Examen

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenece Makoto (Nueva Villana) **

—Hinata ¿Puedo saber que te ocurre? —Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a la princesa Hyuga. Ella asintió débilmente.

—Vi a un Shinobi que hace muchos años, derroto a mi padre y a mi tío. Ese Shinobi fue quien le quito el brazo a mi tío Hizashi—dijo Hinata.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que sé de quién hablas—dijo Sasuke—Creo que su nombre es Makoto. —Ambos se levantaron de las camillas, buscaron sus ropas y salieron para seguir con el examen Jounin.

Naruto despertó y desayuno. Amaterasu también estaba despierta y desayuno con él, rieron un rato. Y luego Naruto se puso a entrenar con ella. Amaterasu saco una Katana parecida a la que le había regalado a Naruto. Lógicamente, al ser la diosa del Sol, los ataques de ambas Katanas eran mucho más veloces y fuertes. Pero, al estar el Sol en todo su esplendor el chacra de los ataque también se intensifico.

—Alguien viene Naruto-Kun—dijo Amaterasu antes de desaparecer. Naruto miro su Katana resplandeciendo gracias al sol, volteo a mirar quien era.

—Oye Naruto—dijo Sasuke, se le veía molesto. —Espero que estés listo. Porque lo de la otra noche no se quedara así—Sasuke ya había sacado su Katana Chokuto.

Recuerdo

_**(…)—Se llama Yamato: Es la Katana más veloz tanto del mundo humano como del mundo demoniaco, puedes sellar cualquier espíritu maligno dentro de ella y este espíritu será atormentado por el resto de la eternidad. También puedes atormentar un alma humana, solo con cortar a una persona.**_

Fin del Recuerdo

—Katana Yamato—El tatuaje comenzó a brillar y Sasuke, salió a una velocidad sorprendente, buscando desesperadamente golpear a Naruto.

—Makoto-sama ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Pregunto uno de sus lacayos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—dijo Makoto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, haciendo que apareciera una bola en la cual podía ver la batalla de Sasuke y Naruto. —Naruto-Kun… Espero que no mates de Sasuke-Kun. Lo necesito vivo para obtener su Sharingan.

Por un instante, Sasuke había saboreado la victoria, pero se equivocó, Naruto no estaba ante él, solo había una nube de humo. Pero no era Clon de Sombra. Una sombra corto el sol. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Naruto le hiso un gran tajo en el pecho, pero solo rasgo su camisa.

—Amaterasu—dijo Naruto. Mientras volvía a cortar a Sasuke pero esta vez verticalmente, de abajo hacia arriba. Las llamas negras del Amaterasu ardieron en el pecho del Uchiha. —Como preguntaría Makoto Shishio: "¿No es esta la 1° vez que sientes que te cortan y queman al mismo tiempo?"

—Ha, maldito…—dijo Sasuke como pudo, su camisa se destrozó, ahora su pecho estaba expuesto y tenía un gran tajo en el pecho. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar el Amaterasu?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar técnicas de mi Mangekyou en mi contra?! —Naruto no respondió, volvió a atacar, Sasuke, consiguió ponerse a la defensiva. Naruto volvió a atacar y Sasuke a defenderse. Ambos Ninjas libraron una batalla de Katanas, donde no se veía un ganador claro. Sasuke ataco a Naruto de frente y Naruto detuvo la Katana de Sasuke con su mano. Luego volvió a cortarle el pecho verticalmente. Sasuke volvió a atacarle y Naruto detuvo el ataque. Ambos volvieron a luchar frenéticamente con sus Katanas, pero la Amaterasu era cada vez más veloz.

—Agradece que estoy usando la Amaterasu—dijo Naruto atacándolo cada vez más rápido, dejando a Sasuke a la defensiva—Y que no estoy usando la Yamato. No durarías ni medio minutos contra esa Katana—Sasuke, salió hacia Naruto con mucha velocidad. Cuando parecía apunto de enterrar su Katana en el pecho de Naruto, el antebrazo de Naruto brillo y una nueva Katana apareció de la nada. —Amaterasu/Yamato. Golpe doble—Poniendo ambas Katanas formando una **X **Naruto corto 2 veces el pecho de Sasuke, inutilizando su ataque de Sasuke. 1° la Amaterasu que causo un gran ardor en el pecho de Sasuke y luego un corte con la Yamato.

— ¡Yamato, actívate! —Sasuke cayó al suelo, debilitado, al ver como no paraba de sangrar. Las 2 Katanas desaparecieron. Sasuke, con mucho esfuerzo miro a Naruto. Naruto le sonrió y se alejó, dejándolo allí en el suelo.

Después de algún tiempo, Sasuke consiguió ponerse de pie. Al mirar su pecho, noto no solo que las heridas ya se habían cerrado, sino también, una especie de cicatriz en su pecho con forma de X pero que en el centro tenia lo que él pensó que sería una quemadura Carmesí.

Naruto pensaba en el ataque de Golpe doble, que le dio a Sasuke. Y en la "quemadura" Carmesí, a causa de la Yamato.

—_Quizás me sobrepase con el Teme—_Pensó Naruto mirando el tatuaje de la Yamato, que brillaba por haber capturado la mitad el alma de Sasuke, la cual era atormentada—_**Ritsuko-chan. ¿El tatuaje seguirá brillando así, hasta que la mitad del alma del Teme sea castigada por completo?**_ _**—**_Pregunto Naruto.

—_**Naruto-Kun. Cuando te entregue la Yamato. Te dije que el alma seria atrapada y castigada; Existen 9 niveles en el Makai (Infierno) y el mío es el 9° Nivel o Círculo. En el 1° Círculo, se trata del Limbo: en él se encuentran las personas que, no habiendo recibido el bautismo y siendo que nacieron privados de la fe, no pueden disfrutar de la visión de Dios, pero no son castigados por algún pecado. En el 2°están castigados los pecadores lujuriosos. En el 3° se encuentra el pecado de la gula. En el 4° los pecadores son los avaros y los pródigos. En el 5°Este círculo es el último en el cual se encuentran pecadores castigados por su incontinencia: aquí están los iracundos y los perezosos. En el 6°son castigados los herejes. El 7° es la violencia se divide en 3: 1° Los violentos contra el prójimo, es decir los homicidas y los criminales, tiranos, violadores y bandidos. 2°Los que son violentos contra sí mismos están divididos en dos categorías netamente distintas por la diversidad de sus penas: los suicidas y los derrochadores. 3°Los violentos contra Dios, la naturaleza y el arte son, de hecho, divididos en tres grupos: los blasfemos están echados en la arena ardiente, inmóvil bajo una incesante lluvia de fuego; los sodomitas en cambio corren incesantemente bajo el fuego, y, finalmente, los usureros. El 8° Círculo aún castiga a los pecadores que usaron la malicia, pero esta vez en modo fraudulento contra los que no son de confianza. Y finalmente, el 9° Círculo donde los traidores son castigados.**_ —Explico Ritsuko, 1 por 1 los 9 círculos del Makai (Infierno) como si hablara del clima.

—En otras palabras. El alma del Teme será lleva al 9° Circulo ¿En qué consistirá su castigo? —Pregunto Naruto a Ritsuko.

—_**La mitad de su cuerpo será enterrado en Hielo. Y él intentara inútilmente salir del hielo. Además, será vigilado muy de cerca por el mismísimo Akuma (Satán); quien de hecho, está encerrado en un cofre/prisión**_. —dijo Ritsuko. Con esas lindas ideas en su cabeza, Naruto se fue a dormir. Tendría que sobrevivir con su comida y con la ayuda de las chicas.

Naruto llego a la Mansión, donde Vivian sus 3 novias.

—_**Nada mal Naruto-Kun. Aunque me gustaría poder arrancarle su alma de raíz a ese Uchiha**_—dijo Ritsuko, haciendo a Naruto temblar. Ya tenía un "lindo" pensamiento acerca del Makai (Infierno) gracias a Ritsuko. —**En fin. Quien sabe cuánto más tiempo, tengamos que estar en este Bosque. ¿Por qué razón Tsunade decidió realizar estos Exámenes?**

—No lo sé. A lo mejor, desea saber cuántos de nosotros, somos realmente merecedores de ser Jounin—dijo Naruto.

—Pues—dijo Amaterasu apareciendo desde la cocina de la Mansión con una bandeja de galletas—Ese Uchiha no podrá ser Jounin. Debiste de haberme dejado quemarlo por completo, Naruto-Kun. —Todos comenzaron a comer.

—Tranquila Amaterasu, cuando terminemos el examen de Supervivencia, comenzaran las batallas y podremos entre las 3 hacer sufrir al Uchiha—dijo Tsukuyomi.

—Verdad, había olvidado que luego de este Examen de Supervivencia, viene la etapa de peleas, allí podremos hacerle sufrir—dijo Naruto—Tranquilícense las 3.

El resto de la semana no fue fácil para ninguno de los futuros Jounin

Al final de la semana, solo 6 personas estaban paradas ante la torre del Bosque de la Muerte.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru y Lee. Pasarían a la etapa de combates de inmediato. A los otros, les tocaría esperar, hasta la otra semana. Puesto que muchos no intentaron ni siquiera alcanzar la torre o por lo menos, conseguir alimentos o refugios, aunque tuvieran que luchar entre ellos.

Sasuke estaba en su casa, había sido descalificado puesto que luego de su batalla con Naruto se había quedado inconsciente y cuando despertó, ya había pasado la 1° etapa.

—_Naruto… es la 2° vez que pierdo contra ti. Desde que termino la 4° Guerra. Si fuera por mí. Me iría de Konoha, pero le jure a Itachi, que protegería Konoha._ —Pensó Sasuke.

Recuerdo.

_**Durante la 4° Guerra, Itachi había sido resucitado y lucho contra Sasuke. Antes de que Sasuke le diera el golpe final a Itachi; el mayor le dijo.**_

—_**Sasuke, prométeme. Que protegerás Konoha, con tu vida—pidió Itachi.**_

—_**Lo hare hermano. Tienes mi palabra—dijo Sasuke. Itachi le sonrió y luego la Katana Chokuto, acabo con la vida del Uchiha mayor, al decapitarlo**_

Fin del Recuerdo

—_Y aun así… haría cualquier cosa con tal de volverme más fuerte_—susurró Sasuke.

Mientras que Makoto se terminaba de curar sus heridas, durante su batalla contra Sasuke, se encontraba viendo a Sasuke atreves de algo parecido a un Rasengan.

—_Y aun así… haría cualquier cosa con tal de volverme más fuerte—_susurró Sasuke. Makoto sonrió al escuchar al Uchiha.

—Creo que yo podría hacer realidad tu sueño… Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Makoto. Sabía que él no podía escucharle, pero era una promesa. —Y cuando eso ocurra, tu Sharingan será mío.

**La 1° Etapa de los exámenes Jounin habían terminado. Ahora, todos se preparaban para la 2° Etapa.**


	5. Segunda Etapa

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenece Makoto (Nueva Villana)**

**La 1° Etapa de los Exámenes Jounin había terminado. Ahora todos se preparaban para la 2° Etapa.**

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación de la torre en medio del Bosque. Se duchó y al salir, se vistió con una falda negra y una camiseta rosa. Desde su habitación, escucho a Naruto, hablado con alguien en su habitación. Jamás había escuchado la voz de esa mujer.

—_Entonces, Ritsuko ¿Estas segura de que tu invocación pudo seguir a Makoto?__**—**_Pregunto Naruto.

—_Completamente segura, Naruto-Kun. Kurayami pudo seguir a esa tal Makoto. Al parecer, ella es una criminal rango S de Suna_—respondió la mujer.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué estaba con Naruto? ¿Por qué parecía que tenía una relación cercana con Naruto? Todas estas preguntas se hicieron en la mente de Sakura en medio segundo.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos amarillos serpentinos. Apareció en la base de Makoto y se arrodilla ante ella.

—Orochimaru ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Pregunto Makoto.

—Me entere de que Makoto-San. Busca apoderarse del Sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha. Solo he venido, con el único propósito de… ¡MATARTE! —Orochimaru se lanzó sobre Makoto.

Makoto salto evitando el ataque de Orochimaru, quien ya tenía en sus manos la Espada Kusanagi, y se lanzó hacia Makoto. Cuando Orochimaru estaba seguro de alcanzar a Makoto, ella respondió con una patada en la mano del ex Sanín, haciéndole soltar la Espada que fue tomada por Makoto, sin dudarlo de un único tajo, decapito a Orochimaru. Orochimaru desapareció en el aire.

—Orochimaru ¿Lo único que querías era probar que tan buena soy? Pues, me temo que si no vienes por ti mismo, jamás lo averiguaras. Ambos tendremos una carrera por el Sharingan, tu atacaras a Sasuke frontalmente, como siempre lo has hecho, le darás batalla y, cuando tu hayas sido derrotado y él este exhausto, yo le daré el golpe final y obtendré el Sharingan—monologó Makoto sonriente.

Naruto salió de su habitación y fue a la puerta de la torre del bosque de la muerte. Allí, vio a un pequeño zorrito. Lo tomo entre sus manos y el Zorro desapareció, en su lugar, había un pergamino. El rubio volvió a su habitación y le mostro el pergamino a Ritsuko.

—El Zorro funciono—dijo Ritsuko, se escuchó como abría un pergamino. —Al parecer. Makoto planea un ataque sobre todas las aldeas, pero no me explico cómo lo realizara.

—Sea lo que sea… Nosotros 4 tendremos que estar preparados—dijo Amaterasu.

Sakura escuchaba a las 2 mujeres hablar ¿De dónde salió la segunda? ¿Nosotros 4? ¿Quién era esa tal Makoto? ¿Por qué deseaba atacar las aldeas? ¿Cómo sabían ellas sobre eso? ¿Qué era eso del "Zorro"? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz salió de una bocina.

—Todos, los que hayan llegado a la torre, diríjanse a la arena de pelea. La 2° Parte del examen está por comenzar—dijo Tsunade.

Sakura salió rápido, y se paró a escasos metros de la habitación de Naruto, para ver si tenía la oportunidad de ver a alguna de esas 2 mujeres. Naruto salió solo la habitación.

—Hola Sakura ¿Me estabas buscando? —Pregunto Naruto.

—N-no—dijo Sakura. Ambos fueron caminando hacia la arena de pelea. —En realidad… Naruto. Deseaba preguntarte algo.

—Te escucho—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Escuche voces salir de tu habitación ¿Puedo saber con quién hablabas? —Pregunto Sakura. Naruto escucho a Tsukuyomi.

—_**Anda dile**_—dijo Tsukuyomi.

—Cuando derrote a Madara. Kyubi, me presento a las diosas Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu. Kyubi y ellas 2 me dieron las 3 Katanas por regalos. Ellas 3 pueden salir de su sello y convivir conmigo —dijo Naruto.

—Espera ¿Dijiste "Ellas 3"? —Pregunto Sakura. Naruto asintió.

—Así es. Kyubi es mujer y se verdadero nombre es Ritsuko. Creo que sería prudente, decirte que tengo una relación con ellas—dijo Naruto como si no fuera la gran cosa. Sakura y Naruto llegaron al campo de batalla.

Allí, solo estaban los Ninjas de Konoha, aquellos que habían podido superar la etapa de Supervivencia.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru y Lee

— ¿Solo seremos nosotros? —Pregunto Sakura, quien volteo a mirar a Naruto.

—Estamos listos. Es hora de la 2° Etapa—dijo Kiba.

Tsunade tenía ante ella, los 6 nombres de los únicos que habían llegado a la 2° Etapa.

**(N/A: Escribí los nombres de los 6 personajes y los fui sacando 1 por 1, tal y como lo hace Tsunade, así fue como realice las batallas. Fue por obra del destino, no me esperaba la batalla de Naruto vs Sakura ni Shikamaru vs Ino)**

—El 1° Encuentro será entre—Tsunade estiro la mano y saco un nombre—Kiba vs…—Volvió a estirar la mano para sacar otro nombre—Rock Lee.

—_Lee no será un contrincante fácil de vencer—_pensó Kiba, mientras que él y Akamaru llegaban al campo de batalla. Lee, sin esperar a que Tsunade les dijera que podían comenzar, le lanzo una patada a Kiba.

Akamaru apareció y creo un Colmillo perforante para defender a Kiba, luego Kiba, ya recuperado intento atacar a Lee usando el Doble Colmillo. Pero más tardo en darle la orden a Akamaru, que Lee en usar el Loto Primario para envolverlo y luego lastimar a Kiba severamente. El golpe fue demasiado para Kiba, quien comenzó a escupir sangre.

—Nada mal, Lee—dijo Kiba, mientras hacía sellos—Transformación Combinada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de dos Cabezas. —Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a atacar a Lee intentando devorarlo, pero Lee se subió encima de Akamaru y comenzó a ejercer fuerza usando las vendas de sus brazos, como si intentara usar el Loto Primario. Al enredar a Akamaru, comenzó a asfixiarlo. Hasta que logro deshacer la transformación.

Akamaru y Kiba cayeron al suelo. Kiba se puso de pie e intento golpear a Lee, pero Lee le pego una patada dejándolo inconsciente.

—El Ganador es… Rock Lee—dijo Tsunade.

—El 2° Encuentro será entre—Tsunade repitió el ritual de sacar un nombre, sonrió—Naruto vs…—Una vez más, saco un nombre—Sakura —Ambos amigos se sorprendieron, se miraron de reojo.

Naruto y Sakura bajaron a la arena para comenzar su combate.

— ¡Comiencen! —dijo Tsunade. Sakura le lanzo un Kunai a Naruto, pero él ya tenía la Katana Tsukuyomi en sus manos con la cual desvió el Kunai.

—Tsukuyomi—dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba lo que parecía ser una onda de Chacra, Sakura se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, pero la onda le golpeo en el hombro. Luego, la Katana se enredó en los tobillos de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Cómo pudo Naruto atacarme tan rápido? —Se preguntó Sakura sorprendida, mientras intentaba zafarse de la Katana, que más que una Katana parecía un látigo, enrollado en sus pies. Naruto atrajo la Katana hacia él y luego realizo velozmente una secuencia de sellos. Pájaro, Jabalí, Dragón, Buey.

_**Sakura ahora se encontraba en un mundo en blanco y negro. Ella estaba sentada en una silla mecedora, atada de brazos de la silla. Frente a ella se encontraba Naruto con una Hoz en una mano y un Kunai en la otra, desde detrás de Naruto aparecieron 3 mujeres. **_

—_**Anda Naruto-Kun hazlo—le alentó una de las mujeres (Ritsuko), Naruto tomo un Kunai en su mano y comenzó a pasearlo por entre sus dedos. Sakura lo miraba atemorizada e intento librarse del Tsukuyomi, obra del rubio. Tomo el Kunai y lo paso, delicadamente por el antebrazo de la Haruno, escribiendo una palabra. Sakura intentó gritar, pero se escuchó como el zumbido de miles de moscas. **_

—_**Naruto-Kun—dijo otra de las mujeres (Amaterasu) —Entrégaselo, antes de que comience a convulsionarse—Sakura empezó a convulsionarse como lo dijo la mujer y comenzó a sentir un dolor indescriptible en el estómago, Naruto le quito una de las amarras de un brazo y le entrego el Kunai con el cual, Sakura, desesperada por dejar de sentir ese dolor se auto mutiló.**_

_**Al final, Amaterasu le dijo a Naruto que ya era suficiente. Naruto asintió y dejaron a Sakura libre del Genjutsu.**_

Sakura vio que solo había sido un Genjutsu. Y aun así, estaba sudando. Como si hubiera sufrido de una pesadilla sumamente perturbador.

—El ganador es, Naruto Uzumaki—dijo Tsunade—Y finalmente, para cerrar este 2° Encuentro con broche de oro—dijo Tsunade mientras estiraba la mano. Kiba se alejó del grupo. Era obvio quienes serían los contrincantes finales—Shikamaru vs Ino.

Shikamaru encendió un Cigarro y corrió hacia Ino, mientras le lanzaba una patada, quien apenas y consiguió esquivar la patada.

Ino saco 4 Kunais y se los lanzo a Shikamaru, el Nara, esquivo los Kunais mientras comenzaba a activar su Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra. Ino quedó atrapada en el Jutsu.

Shikamaru comenzó a alejarse, lo mismo hiso Ino, luego saco un Kunai de su bolcillo, lo mismo hiso Ino.

— _¿Shikamaru en verdad desea lanzarme ese Kunai?_—se preguntó Ino atemorizada. Mientras, veía con mucho más terror como lanzaba el Kunai hacia su amigo y viceversa. Shikamaru esquivo el Kunai, cuando Ino lo esquivo, se golpeó en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente.

—Los principales Jounin son: Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto y Nara Shikamaru. Los demás, podrán volver a realizar sus exámenes la semana que viene—dijo Tsunade.

**Perdonen que los Combates sean tan cortos y posiblemente tan estúpidos. Pero estoy preparando una guerra para remediar este tremendo Fallo. Nos vemos en el 6° Capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenece Makoto (Nueva Villana)**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Naruto, Lee y Shikamaru se convirtieron en Jounin. Como premio a ellos 3 por haberse vuelto Jounin, Tsunade les entrego a ellos 3 unas Mansiones en barrios sumamente prestigiosos de Konoha

Naruto se encontraba en su nueva casa. Ritsuko estaba durmiendo con Naruto. Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu habían salido para comprar algunos muebles y otras cosas para la su comodidad en la nueva casa.

Entre los 4 organizaron todo en la nueva casa.

—Tsukuyomi-chan—dijo Naruto, la peliblanca volteo a mirarlo—Anoche te despertaste sobresaltada ¿Puedo saber a qué se debía? —Tsukuyomi no tenía como explicárselo muy bien, pero lo intento.

—Anoche, sentí una especie de Esencia negativa entrando en la barrera de Konoha. Era como si 2 personas compartieran el mismo cuerpo y sus sentimientos negativos y de maldad, se solidificaran en una especie de Esencia, o algo así, no tengo como explicarme muy bien Naruto-Kun—dijo Tsukuyomi.

—_Como si 2 personas compartieran el mismo cuerpo y sus sentimientos negativos y de maldad, se solidificaran en una especie de Esencia…_ —Pensó Naruto.

—Existe una persona llamada Orochimaru, quien fue un antiguo Sanín de Konoha. Ritsuko decía que sentía como una especie de Esencia cuando él estaba cerca—dijo Naruto, luego pregunto— ¿Lo recuerdas Ritsuko? —Ritsuko asintió.

—La maldad de ese hombre era incluso palpable—dijo Ritsuko. —Pero… Orochimaru no compartía su cuerpo con Nadie, él tomaba posesión absoluta de dicho cuerpo Naruto-Kun.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo en este preciso instante Tsukuyomi-chan? —Pregunto Naruto. La diosa asintió.

—Existen una red de túneles debajo de Konoha, ese tal Orochimaru y la otra esencia, están en uno de esos túneles. —dijo Tsukuyomi. Las 3 volvieron a sus sellos y Naruto sin perder tiempo, utilizo el Hiraishin no Jutsu para aparecer en la oficina de Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama. Tsukuyomi me dice, que Orochimaru se encuentra en los túneles de Konoha—dijo Naruto. Tsunade se sorprendió bastante por la revelación del rubio. Tsunade mando a llamar a Sakura y le ordeno que ella y un escuadrón de Ambus debieran de bajar a los túneles. Y arrestar, ya fuera a Orochimaru o a una mujer de cabello azul.

Sakura y su escuadrón se encontraban en los túneles subterráneos. Los túneles eran completamente oscuros, apenas y se distinguían algunas sombras. Repentinamente vieron la sombra de una persona correr frente a ellos. Los Ambus lanzaron sus Shurikens pero la persona consiguió ocultarse.

—Alto—dijo Sakura—Necesitamos luz—Un Ambu formo miles de sellos y las sombras fueron adsorbidas por la mano del Ninja. Sus compañeros voltearon a mirarlo, el Ambu sonreía.

—Jutsu de absorción de Sombras. No durara mucho—dijo el Ambu. Todos se desplegaron para encontrar a Orochimaru o a la mujer. Pasaron algunas horas, hasta que las sombras volvieron a oscurecer los túneles. Luego el Ambu repitió en Jutsu. Y frente a él, se encontraba una mujer: cabello azul, un ojo de reptil y el otro ojo verde, completamente pálida y vestía un traje ejecutivo gris. Antes de que el Ambu pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la mujer se le acerco, lo rodeo con un brazo como si fuera a abrazarlo.

—Tranquilo… tu sufrimiento no durara mucho —dijo Makoto. De su otra mano, salió un Kunai que mato al ambu. Las sombras volvieron.

Antes de que las sombras volvieran por completo, Sakura alcanzo a ver a la mujer fusionada con Orochimaru (Como Kabuto cuando se implanto las células de Orochimaru) y le lanzo un Kunai. Pero este, nunca llego a su destino. La mujer desapareció en las sombras.

Naruto, quien seguía con Tsunade, tenía sus ojos cerrados y enfocaba su Chacra, para encontrar a Makoto, Naruto abrió sus ojos y saco su Katana Yamato.

Makoto destruyo el suelo de la oficina de la Hokage, con la intención de asesinar a Tsunade y se encontró frente a Naruto.

Naruto lanzo un ataque con la Yamato pero ella lo esquivo. Naruto guardo la Yamato y saco la Amaterasu.

Makoto podía sentir un gran poder venir de esa Katana, entonces, de lo más profundo de su cabeza, escucho emerger la voz de Orochimaru, advirtiéndole sobre esa Katana.

—_Ten mucho cuidado Makoto_—le advirtió Orochimaru—_Puedo sentir un poder místico venir de esa Katana. ¿Cómo es posible que Uzumaki Naruto tenga una Katana como esa?_ _—_Naruto lanzo 5 cortes al aire y luego lanzo una estocada al aire, 5 cortes de aire golpearon fuertemente a la mujer, luego los 5 cortes se abrieron como si hubieran sido hechos con la Katana desde muy cerca. Makoto veía su sangre fluir, y luego sintió una estocada en su cuello que la dejo sin aire. A lo mejor, allí hubiera caído inconsciente, pero Orochimaru consiguió tele trasportar a su contenedora muy lejos.

—_Orochimaru_—Susurro Tsunade. Naruto la miro. Tsunade asintió. Naruto salió a buscar a Rock Lee, a Shikamaru, a Azuma y a Kakashi.

**(Aquí no están muertos ni Azuma ni Shikamaru) **

—Naruto, ¿Para qué nos has llamado? —Pregunto Kakashi. Tsunade hablo 1°

—Naruto consiguió herir a Makoto. La mujer que apareció en los exámenes Jounin. Makoto lucho con Orochimaru y ahora están luchando entre ambos para ver cuál de los 2 tomara el control de su cuerpo. Es posible que se encuentre en la Aldea de Orochimaru. Tienen que encontrarle y arrestarle. —Ordeno Tsunade.

Todos salieron para cumplir su misión.

Al llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru. Todos se prepararon para lo peor. Orochimaru a lo mejor habría dejado a algunos de sus guardias para proteger dicha guarida.

Pero a medida que se adentraban, encontraron que no había nadie… Si Orochimaru no estaba en su Guarida de los Campos de Arroz, tendrían que buscar en cada rincón de los 5 Países.

Naruto: fue a la base de La Aldea Oculta de la Hierba.

Lee: fue a la base del sur de La Tierra de las Olas. (Una Isla)

Shikamaru: fue a la base del Este.

Finalmente todos se reunieron al Oeste, en una base que parecía una especie de coliseo. Al entrar, fueron atacados por Víboras. Y por una gran cantidad de Resurrectos.

Lee uso su Taijutsu. Shikamaru uso algunos Jutsus. Entre ambos pudieron quitarse a las Víboras de encima. Entre todos entraron en lo más profundo de la base de Orochimaru.

Finalmente encontraron un Laboratorio. En dicho laboratorio, se encontraba esa Makoto (Lógicamente aun fusionada con Orochimaru), dentro de un recipiente con agua amarilla y con un respirador. En el interior parecía ser que la mujer recibía choques eléctricos, hasta que un choque hiso a Orochimaru y a Makoto separaran. Ante ellos, estaban los Ninjas de Konoha. Makoto consiguió escapar, pero Orochimaru no tuvo la misma suerte. Fue detenido y llevado a Konoha.

Al volver a Konoha, Naruto dio el aviso, de que Makoto había huido, pero que habían detenido a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru se encontraba en una Celda, ante él se encontraba su antigua alumna, Mitarashi Anko. La Jounin tenía 2 sellos: El sello del Cielo y el de la Tierra. Tenía una camisa de fuerza también.

Sus ojos, eran los de una Psicópata. Y Orochimaru estaba encerrado con ella, no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento, ella podría librarse de esa camisa y matarlo ¿Por qué tuvo justamente que ponerle 2 marcas a Anko Mitarashi?

En cualquier momento ella podría atacarle y nadie le ayudaría.

Pero, un sorpresivo ataque de su exalumna, no le interesaba tanto, como pensar en el poder que irradio la Katana de Uzumaki Naruto, en el momento de apresarlo.

—_Esa Katana—_Pensó Orochimaru—_Esa Katana, no es una Katana ordinaria. Necesito a alguien para poder verla en acción. Creo que tengo a alguien en mente._ _—_Orochimaru sonrió para si cuando el rostro de un Shinobi apareció en su mente. Podía ser muy arriesgado. Pero necesitaba ver esa Katana en acción. Esa Katana que poseía un poder demoniaco. Él se haría con el poder de esa Katana costara lo que costara y reduciría a Konoha hasta los cimientos.

Makoto estaba en su base, estaba desnuda y recostada en una mesa fría de metal. A su alrededor estaban sus ayudantes. Quienes reparaban su maltratado cuerpo luego de las dolorosas inyecciones y de más cosas, con tal de separarse del Sanín.

—Makoto-Sama—dijo uno de sus ayudantes, ella volteo a mirarlo—Tendremos que mutilar su brazo derecho—Makoto vio como un par de ayudantes, traía a un demonio encadenado.

— ¿Y planeas reemplazarlo con el brazo de ese demonio? —pregunto Makoto, inexpresiva. El demonio era como un Licántropo, pero en vez de pelo tenia escamas por todo su cuerpo.

—Así es, Makoto-Sama. Pero ese no es un demonio cualquiera—dijo su Ayudante—Es un demonio Kariudo (Cazador). Es justamente lo que usted necesita para acabar con Orochimaru y para conseguir el Sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que ese brazo puede ayudarme para conseguir el Sharingan del Uchiha? —Pregunto Makoto.

—las garras actuaran como Katanas sumamente veloces. Pero, no tan veloz como la Katana Yamato—dijo el ayudante, mientras tomaba una jeringa con un líquido transparente pero espeso y lo inyectaba en el hombro de su señora. Luego, se escuchó un crudo rugido del demonio. El ayudante aplico otra inyección, los otros ayudantes traía el brazo del demonio. El resto de la operación fue indescriptible para la mujer. Pues ella, cayó desmayada. Los ayudantes no sabían si fue por el dolor o por la cantidad de anestesias administradas.

Cuando Makoto despertó, noto el brazo, y pensó incluso en probarlo en alguno de sus prisioneros. La mujer sonrió satisfecha por la operación.

—_Vamos, Orochimaru. Ataca a Sasuke, debilítalo, hazle suplicar por la muerte. Luego yo te daré el último golpe y le arrancare los ojos al Uchiha_. —Pensó Makoto.

Naruto se encontraba en su casa. Ni Tsukuyomi, ni Ritsuko se encontraban en ese instante, ambas habían ido a dar una vuelta por Konoha. El rubio estaba en la sala de la casa, estaba meditando. Sin percatarse, Susano se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso. El rubio correspondió el beso de la rubia con entusiasmo. Ella, lo recostó en la sala, no planeaba hacer el amor con el rubio allí. Solo, era para estar más cómodos mientras se besaban. Poco a poco, el beso fue haciéndose más profundo.

Pero en ese instante aparecieron Tsukuyomi y Ritsuko que saltaron encima de la diosa del Sol.

Era problemático el que ellas 3 no pudieran verse ni por un instante sin matarse entre ellas, solo porque Naruto besaba a una.

Orochimaru pensaba como y cuando podría atacar al Uchiha. Con tal de conseguir el Sharingan. Él tenía que conseguir el Sharingan antes que Makoto o todos sus planes se irían por la borda.

Orochimaru estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, estaba en Konoha, muy cerca de Sasuke. Por otro. Estaba encarcelado.

—No importa cómo. Pero juro que conseguiré el Sharingan—dijo Orochimaru.

—Kukuku—Rio alguien en la celda de atrás—Orochimaru-Sama. No sabía que usted también estaba aquí.

— ¿Estas vivo? —Pregunto Orochimaru mientras sonreía. —Interesante. No te esperaba aquí, Kabuto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenece Makoto (Nueva Villana)**

—**Has fallado Naruto**_—dijo Rikudo Senin. —_**Todos están muertos por tu culpa.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo pudo haber pasado esto?**_—Pregunto Naruto. Apretó sus puños y miro fijamente a Rikudo_—**Estas equivocado. Aun no se ha terminado.**

—**Por el contrario**—_dijo Rikudo_—**Ahora que todos están muertos… Te desarmare y te enviare al cielo. Iras directamente al registro Akáshiko.**

— **¿El registro Akáshiko?**—_pregunto Naruto_

—**Es el registro celestial de todos los eventos. Es una especie de memoria sobre todo lo que ha acontecido en los 3 mundos**—_dijo Amaterasu apareciendo de la nada_—**Cielo, mundo humano e Infierno.** **—**_Amaterasu pareció desarmarse y fue directamente al Cielo._

—**Ahora es tu turno—**_dijo Rikudo. _

_Pero, antes de desaparecer, Naruto escucho la voz de Sakura, no entendió que dijo así que cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse. _

Naruto despertó en su cama. Una cama lo bastante grande como para ellos 4. (Naruto, Ritsuko, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi) Ritsuko estaba a su derecha y pasaba su brazo por encima de él, Tsukuyomi estaba a su izquierda y pasaba su brazo por encima de él. Naruto uso una habilidad de Intangibilidad. Para escapar del abrazo de sus novias.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, tomo un vaso, sirvió agua y bebió lentamente. Pensando en esa pesadilla. Poco le importo. Así que se dirigió de nuevo a la Habitación que compartía con Ritsuko y las 2 diosas. Se recostó de nuevo, Ritsuko y Tsukuyomi volvieron a atraparlo en su abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y las chicas se dieron un baño, desayunaron, se vistieron. Ellas volvieron a los sellos y él se dirigió en búsqueda de Kabuto.

Entro en la prisión. Le preguntaron a donde se dirigía, él respondió y lo llevaron hasta la celda del criminal.

Era una celda circular. Estaba suspendida en el aire, sostenida por 4 brazos metálicos con paredes de cristal sumamente fuerte llenos de sellos.

—Kukuku…—rio el peli plata. Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo vendado. Pues había sido aplastado por su propia trampa y luego capturado; Mirando a Naruto frente a él. Naruto necesitaba información de Kabuto y planeaba conseguirla. Concentrando Chacra en los pies, salto, abrió la puerta de la celda, entro y volvió a cerrar. —Hola, Naruto-Kun. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —Naruto realizo sellos: Pájaro, Jabalí, Dragón y Buey.

**Kabuto ahora se encontraba en un mundo en blanco y negro. Esta sentado en una silla mecedora y atado de manos y pies.**

—**Estas en un Genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Kabuto y no saldrás hasta responderme un par de preguntas—dijo Naruto. **

**Desde detrás de Naruto aparecieron 3 mujeres. Una de ellas (Ritsuko) se quedó a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio. Las otras 2 (Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi) tomaron un par de instrumentos parecidos a unas cucharas y comenzaron a sacarle a tiras la piel a Kabuto. El peli plata intento gritar, pero se escuchó como el zumbido de miles de moscas. Era insoportable. Kabuto intento gritar pero ni eso podía hacer.**

Kabuto se dejó caer. Algo le decía que eso no había sido un Genjutsu común y corriente.

—Dime, Kabuto ¿Qué planea hacer Orochimaru? —pregunto Naruto.

—Orochimaru-Sama. Intentará, salir de esta prisión, intentara tomar el Sharingan de Sasuke. Pero no tengo idea de cómo lo hará. Te lo juro—dijo Kabuto. Naruto salió de la prisión.

Makoto, veía a Orochimaru con mucho cuidado. Orochimaru se encontraba ante una pequeña ventana. Comenzó a mirar algún cuerpo que pudiera serle de utilidad y vio a Ibiki. Comenzó a realizar un Jutsu, Ibiki volteo a mirarlo y al tener contacto visual con el Sanín. Este último se apodero de su cuerpo.

Ahora, Orochimaru podría buscar a Sasuke y apoderarse de su Sharingan.

En un árbol. Una persona vestida con un traje ejecutivo vio todo lo acontecido, sabía que había llegado la hora. La persona desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció enfrente de una mujer semidesnuda. La mujer se estaba poniendo su traje ejecutivo gris.

—Makoto-Sama. Lamento haber entrado en sus aposentos de este modo pero… Orochimaru ha tomado el cuerpo de un Shinobi y está buscando a Sasuke, para obtener su Sharingan. —dijo la persona.

—Buen trabajo. Yo me ocupare del resto—dijo Makoto poniéndose la corbata y su saco. Tomo su porta Kunai y salió hacia el lugar de la batalla.

La batalla entre Sasuke y Orochimaru ya llevaba varios minutos. Arboles carbonizados, otros con Kunais y Shurikens clavados, otros arrancados de Raíz.

Orochimaru y Sasuke se encontraban ahora luchando con Taijutsu. El Uchiha estaba cansado y no podía usar con eficiencia su Sharingan. Orochimaru estaba realmente lastimado.

— ¿Te rindes Sasuke-Kun? —pregunto Orochimaru mientras sacaba la Espada Kusanagi y se lanzaba sobre Sasuke que ya tenía su espada en mano y estaba cargando en Chidory en ella. Orochimaru y Sasuke chocaron espadas al mismo instante. La energía del Choque barrió con todo alrededor en varios metros de distancia. Makoto salto antes de que esa misma energía barriera con ella.

Orochimaru clavo su Espada en el pecho del último Uchiha y por un instante la victoria le sonrió. Por fin tenía el Sharingan en sus manos, por fin podría destruir Konoha. Se acercó y le saco ambos ojos de Sasuke. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Solo tenía que tomar el Chacra que emanaba del Sharingan concentrando Chacra en sus ojos. Solo eso, solo tenía que…

Orochimaru sintió algo atravesar su pecho, volteo la mirada. Era ella, era Makoto. Su mano… no su brazo. Era el brazo de un demonio Kariudo. Una especie de Licántropo con escamas.

—Como… ¿cómo es posible… que me hayas rastreado?... ¿Cómo es… posible… que tú también estés aquí? —Le pregunto Orochimaru.

— ¿No has visto muchas aves en Konoha últimamente? —pregunto Makoto. Era verdad, habían demasiados pájaros últimamente en Konoha. ¿Estaba diciendo que era obra suya? Makoto se acercó al Uchiha y lo decapito. Tomo su cabeza, concentro Chacra en sus ojos verdes y el Chacra que emanaba del Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke fue desapareciendo y reapareciendo en los ojos de Makoto. —Adiós… Orochimaru.

— ¿Voy a morir en un lugar como este?... ¿Solo?... No quiero… ¡No quiero!—decía Orochimaru mirando el cielo— ¿Nacer solo y morir solo?... Ka… Kami—Lo último que vio Orochimaru, fue el Mangekyou Eterno en los ojos de Makoto.

Makoto tomo ambos cadáveres y se los llevo de Konoha.

Nadie vio la batalla entre Orochimaru y Sasuke. Nadie vio a Makoto aparecer en Konoha. Nadie noto nada extraño en la repentina desaparición de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero todos vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Orochimaru.

Makoto había completado su anhelo. Obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenecen Makoto (Nueva Villana) Akira (Otro Villano) **

—Lord Akira—dijo un joven de cabello rubio con una máscara blanca sin rasgos. A otro joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos —Me he enterado de que Makoto. Se ha apoderado del Sharingan del último Uchiha.

—Hablas de Uchiha Sasuke ¿No es así? —Pregunto Akira con una voz realmente desgastada. Como si le faltara el aire y la vida.

—A ese mismo. Mi lord—dijo el joven enmascarado. Luego saco lentamente un frasco de su bolcillo. Era un frasco pequeño con un líquido que parecía sangre. Pero aún más importante, era lo que se hallaba en su interior. Akira abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver lo que contenía el líquido. Eran dos ojos en el interior: que se caracterizaban por su onda, como el patrón que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpura grisácea y escleróticas. —No fue fácil dar con ellos. Incluso pensé que el sujeto moriría por la gran tecnica que fue usada para matarlo.

—Gran trabajo. Hiciste lo que te ordene—dijo Akira. El joven tomo el frasco en sus manos, los destapo y dejo que el líquido corriera. Tomo los ojos y concentrado Chacra se los implanto.

—Ahora será una carrera, Mi lord—dijo el joven enmascarado—Una carrera entre Usted y esa zorra de Makoto. Para ver quien gobernara los 5 países ninja.

—Rinnegan vs Sharingan—dijo Akira, mientras sonreía—Es obvio quien será el ganador.

Mientras tanto. En Konoha. Naruto era visitado por Sakura.

—Hola Sakura—dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto-Kun ¿De casualidad has visto a Sasuke? —Pregunto Sakura. Naruto suspiro decepcionado de sí mismo. Luego le sonrió.

—No Sakura. No lo he visto—dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su Mansión—Y sinceramente… me importa muy poco donde pueda estar.

—Por cierto—dijo Sakura— ¿Supieron lo de esta mañana? —Sakura no continuo pues se escuchó un sonido viniendo de la cocina. Luego, apareció Amaterasu trayendo una bandeja con galletas.

— ¿Qué paso esta mañana? —Pregunto Amaterasu, mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto, y comían galletas.

—Al parecer…—Sakura se interrumpe para tomar una galleta— Orochimaru tomo el cuerpo de Ibiki-Sensei. Y enfrento a Sasuke, para obtener su Sharingan. Pero alguien intervino en la batalla, mato a Orochimaru y le robo el Sharingan a Sasuke—dijo Sakura. Ni Amaterasu ni Naruto dijeron nada. Los 3 siguieron comiendo. Mientras que los 3 comenzaban a especular sobre lo ocurrido.

—Eso explica algunas cosas—dijo Amaterasu como ausente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Sakura.

—Esta Mañana. Sentí como si el Sharingan de Sasuke, fuera quemado. —dijo Amaterasu. —Lo hable con Tsukuyomi y ambas tenemos razones para creer que Makoto ahora posee el Sharingan de Sasuke. También sabemos. Que alguien se apodero del Rinnegan de Madara.

Esto preocupo a los 2 excompañeros del Uchiha.

—Pero estamos seguras…—dijo Amaterasu—De que no fue la misma persona. Es decir… son 2 personas: Una con el Rinnegan y la otra con el Sharingan.

—Sakura—dijo Naruto—Ve y dile a Tsunade-sama lo ocurrido. —Sakura asintió y desapareció.

—_Ya fue suficientemente malo. Tener a Obito controlando al Jubi en aquella ocasión. Ahora resulta ser que hay 2 personas y una de ellas asesino a Sasuke_—pensó Naruto.

—El poder…—decía Makoto mientras caminaba a tumbos hacia su guarida, sonriente, alegre por el hecho de haber conseguido el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero aun así, apenas y podía caminar. Había gastado mucho Chacra solo con permanecer en Konoha, a la espera de Orochimaru. A la espera de conseguir el Sharingan. —El poder del Mangekyou y de este brazo de Kariudo. ¡Son Increíbles! —Dijo mirando de nuevo el brazo, sonrió y llamo a uno de sus sirvientes—Zetsu —la criatura blanca apareció ante ella. —Necesito que busques a una persona que posea el Rinnegan. Como Uchiha Madara.

—A la orden. Makoto-Sama—dijo Zetsu.

—_Cuando estuve en Konoha. Pude sentir ese misterioso Chacra que desprende un usuario del Rinnegan._ —Pensó Makoto. —_Sea quien sea… no me importa. Pero esa persona no echará mis planes por la borda._

—Akira-Sama—dijo el Rubio—Uno de nuestros Sensores. Dijo que Zetsu puede estar buscando como rastrearlo a usted. Creo que por órdenes de Makoto.

—No te preocupes por Zetsu. No te preocupes por Makoto—dijo Akira. —Dile a los hombres que se alisten. Iremos de inmediato al "Reino".

—Entendido. Akira-Sama—dice el Rubio sirviente. Mientras sale y avisa a los Shinobis bajo las órdenes de Akira. Todos se reúnen en un punto de la base, que tiene un Decagrama (Estrella de 10 puntas) El Decagrama comienza a brillar y todos son tele transportados a una Isla llamada "Reino". —Akira-Sama, fue una gran idea. Aquí jamás nos podrán encontrar.

Zetsu llego a la base que acababa de ser abandonada. Grabo en su memoria, todo lo que hubiera en la base. Para luego mostrárselo a Makoto. También encontró el Decagrama, pero no sabía que significaba. En un rincón encontró una pequeña caja de madera, la tomo y la abrió. Zetsu exploto en mil pedazos.

Makoto vio todo. Hasta que Zetsu fue destruido

—Bueno—dijo Makoto—Un punto para ti, Akira… Destruiste a mi sirviente. Y conseguiste el Rinnegan. Eso tampoco significa que vayas a destruir primero a las 5 aldeas. A diferencia tuya. Yo no planeo echarme a las 5 aldeas encima. Además, no planeo luchar sola contra Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya había caído la noche sobre Konoha, Naruto se infiltro en la mansión de la Hokage, para ser más específico. Se infiltro en la biblioteca. Tomo un par de Pergaminos, que devolvería en la mañana. Volvió a su casa, donde lo esperaba Amaterasu despierta.

Amaterasu, le mostro algunos Jutsus de dichos pergaminos, luego tomo un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir en él, y en el antebrazo izquierdo de Naruto, se formó el tatuaje de un dragón.

—Cuando estés ante un enemigo al cual no puedas hacerle frente, tu solo—comenzó a decir Amaterasu, para después besarlo—El dragón se desplegara en una armadura. Es una armadura que quemara cual arma o a cualquier enemigo con mis llamas. Esta armadura en especial… perteneció al legendario Vlad III Drácula. También conocido como "Vlad el Empalador"

—3 Katanas con habilidades especiales y una armadura que quemara a mi enemigo —Pensó el rubio.

—La armadura es liviana como una pluma, pero fuerte e impenetrable como el acero —dijo Amaterasu. —Ahora Naruto-Kun. Para que puedas activar y desactivar la armadura a voluntad. Debes de firmar este contrato. —Naruto lo firmo y la armadura volvió a ser un tatuaje.

Makoto dio una orden a sus Shinobis; Akira dio la misma orden a los suyos. Sin que ninguno de los 2 líderes, tuviera conocimientos de la orden del otro:

—Destruiremos Konoha, sin el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, son débiles—dijeron los líderes.

—_Cuando el Jinchuriki haya muerto. Podre matar a __**ese/esa***__ infeliz_—Pensaron ambos líderes

Makoto y Akira creyeron haber sellado el destino de las 5 aldeas Ninja. Y también el destino de su enemigo.

Sharingan vs Rinnegan

*N/A: "Ese" es Akira (Siendo nombrado por Makoto) "Esa" es Makoto (Siendo nombrada por Akira)


	9. 9:18

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenecen Makoto (Nueva Villana) Akira (Otro Villano)**

Estaba nevando en Konoha. El frio y la nieve lo abarcaban prácticamente todo.

Naruto seguía sin poder creer todo lo que había cambiado en su vida. Desde el final de la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Aunque en este punto. No estaba tan seguro de desear ser Hokage. Era el Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha. Pero era solo por Ritsuko, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi que él valía algo.

—_Si mi padre no hubiera encerrado a Ritsuko-Chan en mi interior… posiblemente yo no valdría nada_. —Pensó Naruto. Ritsuko y Amaterasu llegaron a la sala de la casa. Y escucharon el rubio pensando en voz alta—Pero… Si mi padre no hubiera encerrado a Ritsuko-Chan en mi interior. Posiblemente jamás hubiera encontrado en amor de una mujer tan hermosa y tierna como ella... Eso sin mencionar a Amaterasu-chan y a Tsukuyomi-chan—Amaterasu se sonrojo y volteo a mirar a Ritsuko. Ambas estaban sonrojadas por las palabras que el rubio había dicho. Ambas se sentaron junto a Naruto. Mientras que disfrutaban del silencio y del calor de la chimenea. —Amaterasu-chan… ¿No podrías hacer que parara de nevar? ¿Por lo menos que no hiciera tanto frio?

—Puedo calentar las cosas si quieres, Naruto-Kun—dijo Amaterasu sonriéndole al rubio. Ritsuko se sintió celosa de la diosa del sol.

— _¿Quién se cree esta rubia estúpida que es?_ —Pensó Ritsuko molesta por la forma en la cual la diosa se le insinuaba al rubio.

Amaterasu miro fijamente a Ritsuko—No hablaba de ese tipo de calor, Ritsuko. —La diosa se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. Extendió sus manos al cielo. Y poco a poco comenzó a hacer menos frio y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse. No había dejado de nevar, pero por lo menos ya no hacia tanto frio; Ritsuko se sorprendió ¿Amaterasu le había leído la mente? ¿Lo dijo en voz alta?

Ritsuko no dijo nada, abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. Amaterasu se acercó a la pareja y recostó su cabeza en el otro hombro del rubio.

Naruto comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que en poco tiempo, llegaría Tsukuyomi. Ya podía imaginarse los celos de la diosa de la luna.

**(N/A: A Amaterasu le pertenece el Sharingan y a Tsukuyomi el Rinnegan)**

Naruto no podía evitar pensar en si Tsukuyomi se lanzaría sobre Amaterasu y Ritsuko en cuanto los viera así. Ya podía ver la batalla entre las 2 diosas y la última Biju. Todo por los celos. En eso, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Naruto, petrificado del miedo volteo a mirar la puerta, lo mismo hicieron Amaterasu y Ritsuko. Tsukuyomi estaba allí. De pie con bolsas de mercado. Naruto no vio ni enfado, ni celos en el rostro de la diosa. Quien fue a dejar las bolsas a la cocina.

Naruto trago duro. Sabía que posiblemente moriría.

Tsukuyomi volvió sonriente de la cocina. En sus manos, traía una bandeja con Sushi. **(N/A: California Roll para ser más específico)** Se sentó junto a los 3 amantes, puso la bandeja en una mesita y entrego un par de palillos a cada/uno.

Mientras que sus 3 amadas comían. Naruto seguía paralizado ¿Sushi? ¿Tsukuyomi calmada?

—Envenenaste la comida para matarlas a ellas y quedarte conmigo, mínimo—bromeo el rubio sonriente. Amaterasu y Ritsuko dejaron de comer—Pues… te quedaste viuda—dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a comer el California Roll. Las otras 2 reanudaron su comida. Entre los 4 acabaron con todo rastro del Sushi. —Delicioso el sushi.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado—dijo Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa angelical.

Luego de comer, las 3 chicas volvieron a su sello y Naruto salió a caminar. A los pocos minutos de haber salido de su casa, un Ambu apareció frente a él.

—Naruto-sama—dijo el Ambu—Tsunade-sama le necesita en su oficina. Le tiene una misión. —Naruto asintió y desapareció en el aire. Al llegar a la oficina. Allí se encontró con Kakashi, Sakura y Sai.

—Bueno, ya que están los 4 aquí —comenzó a decir Tsunade mientras les mostraba un folder con la foto de Makoto—Su misión será buscar a esta mujer. Deben de traerla a Konoha, donde será Juzgada por sus atentados a las aldeas. Ella fue la responsable de la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke y de los últimos ataques en los cuales… —Tsunade no puso seguir hablando. Pues repentinamente toda Konoha se vio envuelta en las llamas del Amaterasu.

—_**Amaterasu-chan ¿Qué esta pasando?**_ —pregunto Naruto

—_**Es Makoto. El ataque ha comenzado**_—dijo Amaterasu

—Es Makoto—dijo Naruto. El equipo 7 salió a la calle acompañados por la Hokage. Konoha estaba siendo atacada por miles de Ninjas. De seguro eran los esbirros de Makoto. Los Shinobis y Kunoichis defendían Konoha. Pero el ataque fue inminente.

Naruto creo 11 clones de sombras. Los 11 invocaron la Katana Amaterasu y las clavaron el suelo. Adsorbiendo el ataque de los ninjas. Las llamas fueron adsorbidas y los clones desaparecieron.

Miles de ninjas comenzaron a luchar contra los de Konoha. Usando Taijutsu y Katanas.

Una batalla sorprendente, que destruyo casi la mitad de Konoha. La aldea quedo devastada, fue peor que el ataque de Nagato. Por otro lado. Una gran parte de Konoha no se vio afectada.

Tsunade decidió, que lo mejor sería preparar una reunión con los demás Kages. Para avisarles de una nueva guerra contra Makoto.

Makoto veía esto. Ella estaba oculta en un árbol y desde allí. Escucho a Tsunade hablando con Shizune. Para que ella enviara la carta a los otros Kages.

—_Por fin_—Susurro Makoto—_Por fin una nueva guerra. Luego otra y ¡otra! Jajaja. Solo necesito un chivo expiatorio._ —Makoto volteo a mirar la cárcel. Se tele transporto y llego a la celda especial de _ese_ criminal. El criminal, oculto en las sombras le vio y se sorprendió bastante.

Mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro, debido al terror, de tener a Makoto ante él.

—Veo que tus heridas se han curado luego de esa batalla contra el Jinchuriki—dijo Makoto. El criminal se comportaba un niño asustado. Como una cebra temerosa ante un león. Y es que Makoto, le producía un terror indescriptible.

Recuerdo

Él fue entrenado desde joven por un criminal de guerra actualmente muerto. Y Makoto derroto a su maestro. Pero no lo mato.

—Espero que a la próxima me des una verdadera batalla. Eso fue muy aburrido—dijo Makoto al hombre de cabello azabache, que yacía en el suelo, frente a ella. El niño, vio a esa mujer golpear a su maestro como si no fuera nada. Como si sus heridas no fueran nada. En cambio, su maestro fue apaleado y humillado, hasta desfallecer.

Fin del Recuerdo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí en Konoha? —pregunto el criminal.

—Esperaba que consideraras un trato… Kabuto—dijo Makoto. Kabuto salió de las sombras: la mitad de su rostro aún era como el de una serpiente y su cabello era extremadamente largo. —Yo te sacare de esta pocilga. Tú me ayudaras a destruir Konoha y a ese desgraciado de Akira y luego, obtendrás tu libertad en mi nuevo mundo ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Lo juras? —pregunto Kabuto.

—Yo no juro… Kabuto-Kun—dijo Makoto aproximándose a la celda y atravesándola como si la celda no estuviera alli. Makoto estaba ante Kabuto. Kabuto retrocedió. Makoto beso a Kabuto. Fue un beso corto—Yo prometo… y cumplo con mi palabra.

—De acuerdo. Te ayudare, Makoto-Sama—dijo Kabuto.

**Makoto sabía que ahora lo tenía en su poder. Lo usaría y cuando ya no le sirviera… lo mataria.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) ni Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**

**Solo me pertenecen Makoto (Nueva Villana) Akira (Otro Villano)**

Un Shinobi rubio con una máscara blanca. Se presentó ante Akira

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Akira.

—Kabuto acaba de aliarse con Makoto. ¿Cómo desea que procedamos Akira-Sama? —Pregunto el Rubio.

—Deseo que tu escuadrón se infiltre en Konoha y robe los trajes y máscaras Ambu. Ustedes solo atacaran cuando yo dé la orden—dijo Akira. Mientras pensaba en qué clase de plan de Makoto, podría incluirse a Kabuto.

Kabuto era un cero a la izquierda para los planes de ambos; Eso Akira lo sabía perfectamente. No había razón para incluir la Kabuto. Cuando se dio cuenta. Rubio ya se había ido.

El escuadrón de Akira se infiltro en Konoha y se vistieron como Ambus.

Naruto y Amaterasu, se encontraban solos en la casa. Ritsuko y Tsukuyomi salieron por **no sé qué cosa.** Dejando a la diosa del sol y al rubio solos, mientras que ambos compartían un beso y su mutuo amor. Amaterasu sintió alguien de malas intenciones entrar en la barrera de Konoha. Pero no pudo identificarlo. Puesto que estaba concentrada en los besos y pequeños mordiscos que Naruto le daba en el cuello.

—Naru… Naruto… alguien… acaba de entrar… en la… barrera de la… aldea—dijo Amaterasu sin poder contener los pequeños orgasmos que el rubio le producía al morderle el cuello.

—En ese caso…—dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos y algo molesto por el hecho de que Amaterasu no le hubiera dejado seguirse "divirtiendo" —Vamos para avisarle a Tsunade. —Cuando la pareja estaba saliendo de la mansión. Aparecieron Tsukuyomi y Ritsuko. Sin decir nada, las 3 volvieron a sus respectivos sellos y Naruto salió para la oficina de la Hokage.

Shizune estaba al borde de los nervios. Tsunade había estado bebiendo y ahora estaba dormida. ¡ODIABA! Que ella hiciera eso.

Naruto aparece en la oficina de la rubia. Tsunade despierta sobresaltada.

—Tsunade-Sama—dice Naruto—Amaterasu acaba de decirme que alguien acaba de entrar en la barrera de la aldea. —Tsunade ordena a sus Ambus buscar en las cámaras de seguridad la Aldea para ver quien se había infiltrado. En la filmación más reciente se ven 11 Ambus entrar en la aldea a gran velocidad.

—Son solo Ambus, Naruto—dijo Tsunade. Amaterasu sale de su sello.

—Permítame decirle, Tsunade-Sama. Que esos Ambus planean algo muy malo en Konoha—dijo Amaterasu, para luego volver a su sello.

Los Shinobis de Akira ya se habían infiltrado. El Shinobi rubio, escribió una nota para Akira.

"_**Estamos dentro. Estamos listos para actuar, cuando usted lo considere conveniente. Akira-Sama" **_

Naruto decide vigilar a estos Ambus. Los seguía a donde quiera que fueran. Llego un punto al que entendió que estos no eran Ambus de Konoha. Eran espías, pero ahora necesitaba saber a quién servirían ellos.

— _¿A quién sirven?_ —Se preguntó el rubio—_ ¿A Makoto o a Akira?_

Pasaron algunos días. Hasta que los Ambus de Akira encontraron una nota de su líder, en medio del bosque.

"_**Procedan con cautela. Si nosotros atacamos primero, le quitaremos su premio a Makoto y yo abre ganado"**_

Sin embargo, ellos. Malinterpretaron la orden. Y comenzaron a matar Ambus y a alguno que otro Shinobi, desde dentro de la aldea.

El Consejo de Konoha decidió reunirse de manera urgente. Muchos Shinobis y Ambus habían sido asesinados en los últimos días. Tenían que hacer algo, pero no sabían que hacer.

—Kakashi—dijo Tsunade—Necesitamos que reorganices tu equipo y busquen por Cielo, Mar y Tierra a Makoto.

—A la orden. Tsunade-sama—dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi envió una carta a: Naruto, Sakura y Sai. La carta decía que debían de encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento 15. Que tenían una misión Rango S de Tsunade-Sama.

Los 3 Shinobis llegaron a la zona. Extrañamente, ya Kakashi estaba allí.

—El equipo de rastreo 9. Nos ha avisado que Makoto en el País de Arroz—dijo Kakashi. Los 3 Jounin asintieron y salieron a buscar a Makoto.

Los Shinobis de Akira veían como el equipo de Kakashi había salido en búsqueda de Makoto. En eso les llego una nota

"**El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo… Ayuden a los de Konoha a encontrar a Makoto"**

Los Shinobis salieron de su escondite para perseguir a Makoto junto a los de Konoha. Lógicamente sin dejarse ver nunca por ellos. Cuando ya habían atravesado la frontera entre Konoha y el País de Arroz les llego otra nota.

"**Estoy movilizando tropas para dar con Makoto buen trabajo debilitando Konoha"**

Cuando el equipo 7 llego a la base de Makoto. Encontraron que todos sus Shinobis ahora estaban fusionados con unos seres llamados Kariudo. Ellos se lanzaron contra los Shinobis y de la nada, aparecieron más Shinobis, pero no pertenecían a Konoha. No les dieron mucha importancia, y aun así, no sabían si serian de Sunagakure.

El equipo 7 y los Shinobis comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los Shinobis de Makoto, hasta que consiguieron llegar a su fortaleza. Los Shinobis misteriosos salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo; dejando a los de Konoha ante una acorralada Makoto.

— ¡Esto no es posible! —dijo Makoto pegada a la pared. Mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke— ¡¿Cómo pudieron ustedes dar conmigo?! —Makoto, se enfadó tanto que fue hacia Naruto. El rubio blandió la Katana Yamato y bloqueo el ataque de Makoto. Makoto extendió las garras de su brazo como si fueran una Katana. Dándole lucha a Naruto. Consiguió rasgar su camiseta, lo empujo, lo tiro al suelo y con su brazo de Kariudo, hundió su brazo en el pecho del Shinobi rasgándole la piel y los músculos, hasta dejar su corazón expuesto. Naruto tomo la Katana Amaterasu y la hundió en el pecho de Makoto quemándola con la tecnica de llamas negras hasta darle muerte.

**Makoto estaba muerta.**

**Ellos no sabían de la existencia de Akira, quien dejo de ser su enemigo y paso a convertirse en un aliado. **


End file.
